FNaF: The Past Shows The Future
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Introducing a new story, including FNaF 1 and 2. IN this story, Mike decides to take the night watch, not knowing its dark and horrible past. Lets see what happens...
1. History Made

_**I have returned, no more children stories. This is where we get real…**_

**Mike looked at the newspaper, reading every bit of info it had. His wife, Michelle, was making pancakes. He looked at her, asking her a question.**

"Honey, why does Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria sound so familiar? I feel like it was up a couple times in the past." Mike asked.

"I think it was up a couple of years ago. Didn't you say something about it in the past?" Michelle replied.

"Not that I can recall, probably something else I'm thinking of." Mike said.

**Michelle sat Mike's breakfast down on the table, and returned to the stove to clean it off.**

"You know what? I think I'm going to take the job. I need the extra money, so hey! Why not get a job that's easy?" Mike said.

"That's sounds fantastic Mike! But how do we know if it's going to stay up for good? It's still has a history of shutting down after a couple of weeks." Michelle said.

"Don't worry honey; I'm going down there right now to talk with the manager about this!" Mike said.

"Okay, I'll pack you something to eat if you get the job. Oh, and honey…" Michelle said.

"Yes Michelle my loving wife?" Mike replied.

"Be careful, I don't need to lose you like I lost my family." Michelle said.

**Mike stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered how Michelle told him how she lost her great grandfather, Jeremy Fitzgerald, due to losing his frontal lobe. Jeremy had lost his lobe due to it being bit off; however she never found out how it happened. It's amazing how a human being can live without it, but not very long. **

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that won't happen again." Mike whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

**Michelle waved bye to her husband as he left to get the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike got to the place in at least 13 minutes. Mike inspected the outside, noticing it looked very small for a pizzeria. Mike opened the door and entered. He watched children playing around. Some were sitting down in front of a stage as if they were waiting for someone. In the corner was two men arguing about something, he watched as one left. He stopped in front of Mike.**

"If you're here for the open job, be my guest! But be warned, this place has a history of things moving around! Those things move at night, killing anyone in here." The man said pointing at, who was now out, Freddy Fazbear and friends.

**The man then exited the building, leaving Mike alone. Mike went up to the manager, who was holding his forehead and nodding.**

"Excuse me sir, what just happened with you and… him?" Mike asked.

"Oh, he's been like that ever since this place re-opened. He keeps saying this place is haunted, but I'm certain that it's just a rumor told him. Not a single person has died here… well, in this pizzeria anyway." The man said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, many years ago this place wasn't owned by me. It was called Fazbear's Family Diner, and it was a hit. However, it shut downed due to a murder of a child found outside of it. It was a sad day, that's when I bought the place and remade it into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! However, it didn't stay up very long. The animatronics weren't acting correctly and they kept muttering random things. I asked myself: _What can we use?_ I looked in a box of spare parts, and found my answer. It was a different version of Freddy and his friends. More childish, and they had their own endoskeleton. There was one, however, we didn't replace. The children called it The Puppet, however we called The Marionette. It acted a little weird at times, but we took care of that by placing a music box near it. We had many reports of the new versions roaming around. I think this was due to someone missing around with the facial recognition they had. Sadly, we closed down the second restaurant, and this was after two weeks. Now we have this, the very restaurant you're standing in right now! Hopefully that cleared up everything. Now, what's your name?" The manager said.

"The names Mike Schmidt sir, I didn't realize this place had a horrible story behind it." Mike said.

"Mike Schmidt, welcome to the family. I hope you see everything better since I told you the backstory. The names Scott Cawthon and I'm the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. Now, over there we have the office which is where you'll be at night. Connected to the office are two hallways, one has a supplies closet connected to it and both are connected to the party room. The party room is connected to the stage, the kitchen, and the parts/service room. Now, we gave you a tablet connected to the cameras in the pizzeria, however we couldn't get the one in the kitchen to work so only audio will work. Now, the previous night guard left a message for everyone that works the shift. I haven't listened to all of them, so I have no idea what else to say. Now, get home and get some rest before tonight, and don't forget your uniform!" Scott said giving Mike a uniform, a cap, and a tablet.

"Yes sir, thank you very much for giving me the job. I won't let you down." Mike said as he exited the building smiling.

**Mike returned home and told his wife the good news. Mike placed his uniform in his closet and took himself a quick nap. Mike then dreamed something he has never seen before in his life. A child outside a goldish building. The child appeared to be crying, and soon a car pulled up. A man got out, and the child screamed as he grabbed his throat. The man began smiling, killing the child with a knife. Blood squirts out of the childs throat, and the man drops the child onto the ground. The man climbs back into his car, and whips off the blood on the knife. The car pulls away, and the dream ends with: Help him...**

_**Thanks for watching friends. I am sorry to say however, that one of my stories will not be continued. I hope this story takes its place and is loved by everyone as much as the others. I'll see you in the future…**_


	2. This Is Enough

**Mike returns to the pizzeria, entering the office. He looks at his watch: 12:00. He knows what to do, but he's not sure why he feels so… shaky in the pizzeria. It's as if something's behind him at all times, watching his every move.**

"Man, I need to stop worrying. Nothing's going to happen; besides, the manager said someone left me some messages." Mike said to himself.

**Mike presses a flashing button on his radio, and a recorded message begins playing. He kicks back, listening as the man told him how the restaurant closed and opened multiple times. However, Mike began listening to the message real closly when the man said something about: The Bite of '87.**

"_**But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" PG said…**_

"No, it can't be. That's the year Jeremy was bitten, it can't be the same person! This is impossible!" Mike yelled.

**Mike continues listening to the message, sweating with anxiety. The message ends with a click, and Mike checks the cameras. Everyone in place…**

"Okay, the guy said they move around and stuff me into a suit. I don't need to have that happen, not today. The Bite of '87, a person can live without the frontal lobe. Just like Jeremy did… that can't be the same person at ALL! This can't be the same place Jeremy worked at, now me, and died!" Mike said.

**Mike flicks on the lights in the hallway. Checking the cameras, he notices one character missing. Bonnie, the bunny, isn't on stage as expected.**

"That's not good; this isn't in the job description at all…" Mike thought.

**Mike checks the backroom, and nearly drops the tablet. Bonnie, black eyed, staring into the camera as if though he knew Mike was there.**

"What kind of place is this? A place for children? More like a nightmare!" Mike said.

**The camera went fuzzy, blank. Mike tapped his tablet, waiting for the screen to appear.**

"Man, what the heck? This is some cheaply made stuff…" Mike said. "I could afford more than this."

**The screen reappeared, with Bonnie missing. Mike gnawed at his fingernails at the sight.**

"Well, that's not good." He said closing the left door.

**Mike listened as he heard two pairs of footsteps instead of one. He checked back at the stage, finding the chicken missing.**

"Oh come on! This is getting crazy!" Mike yelled as he slammed the right door close.

**Mike checked the Pirates Cove. He nearly dropped his tablet when he saw Foxy peeking out.**

"Aw, hell naw! That's fucked up man! That's fucked up!" Mike said.

**Mike checked his sides. Nothing. Opening his left and right doors, he listened to the footsteps.**

"How in the world do they know the doors are opened?" Mike thought.

**Mike checked the cameras. Freddy was staring at him through the cameras. Mike whipped the sweat off his forehead.**

"That's… that's demonic. This place shouldn't be up! Why hasn't anybody reported this place to the FBI?" Mike said.

**Mike checked his left side for anything unwanted. Bonnie was standing outside.**

"Oh no you don't!" Mike yelled quickly closing the door.

**Mike backed up to the right hall, and bumped into something hard. He turned his head, and found Chica standing.**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mike screamed, closing the door.

**Mike crawled under the desk, holding the tablet. He checked for the animatronics. Bonnie was in the party room and Chica was stand in the East Hallway.**

"I'm screwed, I'm so screwed…" Mike thought. "When will this nightmare end?"

**Mike began crying, putting his head into his shoulders. He checked his watch: 5:50. He smiled, but for a couple of seconds.**

"If only I could, but I have 10% power. I'm not going to open those doors…" Mike thought.

**Mike sat back in the office chair. He awaited his fate as death approached. The power went out and all Mike heard was footsteps.**

"Okay, just stay still. Maybe they won't see me." Mike thought.

**Mike nearly moved out of his chair when he saw eyes flashing. He realized it was Freddy, that bear that seemed to be the leader. **

"I knew you'd be the one to get the kill. It's only 5:58, and I'm pretty sure you can quickly kill me in 1 minute." Mike said.

**The lights flickered off, leaving Mike in the total darkness. The clock rang, and Mike watched as the pizzeria went back to full power. Freddy was standing in the doorway, and he began to move back to the stage.**

"It's over? It's over… I lived through the night. I can't believe this!" Mike said getting out of the office and into the party room.

**Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing as if though they had never moved. Mike turned and stepped out the doors, waiting for night 2 to begin.**

_Mike lived through his first night, and he saw how evil the animatronics were. Why would he go back? We will find out. SOON._

_(Now, who's excited for FNaF 3? I certainly am!)_


End file.
